The Love of a Pharaoh
by Sapphire-Dream
Summary: Yami has dreams about a girl of the past and meets a girl who looks like her in the present...reincarnation or look alike you find out.
1. dreams

Hi! I'm Sapphire_dream. I'm extremely bored okay here's my story about Yugi and his Friends and this girl they meet, hope ya enjoy ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Yugi: * walks to the park * Man.(sigh). where is everyone?  
(a girl is singing while siting on the swing set)  
Yugi: * looks around* What's that coming from.  
Yugi: * looks in the direction of the song * Who's that?  
Girl: " There's something in your eyes. that makes you special. something I've never seen.something that makes them beautiful."  
  
Yugi: * listens to girl * Wow.she has a beautiful voice.  
  
Yugi: * sits under a tree and listens * (sigh)  
  
Joey: * runs to Yugi with the rest of his friends* ^_^ HIYA, YUGI!  
  
Yugi: * looks back sweat drop appears* T_T (big sigh)  
  
Joey: * stops and shuts up and listens to girl*  
  
Girl: ".something in your eyes that say I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUU. you said that to me once. but shattered my heart. and never came back to me."  
  
Tristen: * walks to Yugi * have you seen you her before?  
  
Yugi: no I haven't Tristen.  
  
Tea: * jealousy strikes* -_-* I could sing like that to.  
  
Joey: * sarcastically * sure ya can.  
  
Bakura: * looks at Joey* don't be rude.  
  
Girl: * stops singing looks at Yugi and them* ' I wonder what their fighting about?'  
  
Yugi: * stares at girl* you guys.  
  
Joey: * yelling at the top of his lungs* YOU CAN NOT SING FOR BEANS.  
  
Yugi: *louder* You Guys.  
  
Tea: * almost crying* I CAN TOO SING.  
  
Tristen: * yells over Tea and Joey's voices* WILL YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Yugi: * stares angrily and yells* HEY! SHE'S COMING!  
  
Group: * everyone shuts up*  
  
Girl: * walks toward them*  
  
Yugi: * sees girl's face* she's beautiful.  
  
Sorry I have to go. I hope you liked it. Please review. Bye.^_^ 


	2. the girl of his dreams

Hi people. It's me again. this is chapter 2. Finally! I had a mental-block for so long. NOW IT HAS COME TO MEEEE! BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O_- you are now thinking I'm insane. O.K. now to the story.  
  
^_^ -_- ^_^ -_- ^_^ -_- ^_^ -_- ^_^ -_-  
  
The girl of his dreams..  
  
Girl: * Stops*  
  
* Scene changes from the park to an Ancient Egyptian Palace and Yugi changes in to Pharaoh Yami Yugi*  
  
Yami: * looks around* huh?  
  
Girl: * looks at Yami* My Pharaoh you called for me?  
  
Yami: * in daze* I called for you?  
  
Girl: * confused and sits next to the Pharaoh* My lord, are you all right?  
  
Yami: * still in a daze* Yes.* looks at the girl* What's your name again?  
  
Girl: * shocked* My lord, do you not remember me? It is your Priestess Saqqara.  
  
Yami: * looks at Saqqara with love in his eyes* What a beautiful name.  
  
Saqqara: * blushes* Thank you. But My lord what are you doing!?  
  
Yami: * moves his face towards Saqqara*  
  
* Everything goes blank and Yami wakes up (it's about 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday)*  
  
Yami: * lying on his bunk* What's that all about? That same dream has been playing over and over again.  
  
Yugi: * on his bunk, lying on his face with his mouth wide open and his butt in the air* Yami: * looks at his twin -_-* Yugi! YUGI!  
  
Yugi: * talks in his sleep* I wanna ride purple pony  
  
Yami: * Sits up (might I add both Yugi and Yami are in there boxers) looks at Yugi odd* O.K. * Sweat-drop, slaps Yugi's Butt*  
  
Yugi: * falls over on his side* ahhh! What!?  
  
Yami: Why have I been having these dreams about a girl I don't know?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. I can't read your MIND!  
  
Yami: I KNOW THAT!  
  
Yugi: * looks mad* THAT'S IT * runs toward the corner of the room and grabs his pillow* DIE!  
  
Yami: * looks for his pillow* NOT IF YOU DIE FIRST! * Finds the pillow and throws it at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: * jumps out of the way* AHAHA! You missed! Now * picks up the pillow* I have TWO SWORDS!  
  
Yami: * jumps off the top bunk, lands on Yugi, and takes one the so-called "swords"* You know what they say " YOU LIVE BY THE SWORD, YOU DIE BY THE SWORD!" * then whacks Yugi's face*  
  
Yugi: * screams* NOOOO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! * Some how over powers Yami and whacks his face, then runs in the closet and gets his clothes*  
  
Yami: * sits up rubs his jaw* Why you little.  
  
* Pillow flies out of the closet and hits Yami's face again*  
  
Yami: * falls over again* awww.  
  
Yugi: * laughing* That's what you get!  
  
Yami: * gets up* oh yeah! * Runs to the closet, gets his clothes and dashes to bathroom* Yugi: * yells* NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!  
  
Yami: * yells backs* SO WHAT!  
  
* Five minuets later in the shower*  
  
* As the drops rapidly hit Yami's face and chest, thinking to him self*  
  
Yami: who is that girl? It's like I've seen her before some where.  
  
* 20 minuets later Yami is in the living-room*  
  
Yugi: I'm going out!  
  
Yami: wait let me go with you! Yugi: Then come on!  
  
Yugi & Yami: * go out for walks to the arcade both are silent*  
  
Yami: * stares at the cement* So, Yugi what are you going to play when get there?  
  
Yugi: * staring at the sky* I don't know?  
  
* Down the street a girl is running to her house*  
  
Girl: * running really fast and thinking to herself* I can't believe I left my purse at Home! I'm so stupid!  
  
Yami: * looks up and sees the girl* Who.  
  
Girl: * crashes into Yami* ahhh!  
  
Yami: * catches her before she falls back* Are you ok?  
  
Girl: * starts blushing and stares at Yami* Ummm.  
  
Yami: * starts blushing too, and thinks in his head* She's beautiful.  
  
* The girl stares at Yami. As her long black hair dances in the wind, big deep blue eyes you can get lost in, light skin that is softer than silk itself, her light yellow sun dress and white high heels make her seem as beautiful as a red rose. *  
  
Could this girl be who Yami's dreams are about or is she just a normal girl who falls in love with the young Pharaoh.to be continued.  
  
O_O, O_o, O_O, O_o, O_O, O_o, O_O  
  
Please tell me I did better on this chapter! Ok tell me if you liked it ^-^ Please (R/R) 


End file.
